I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds
by Talapots
Summary: They say a person is destined to be with another eternally. If destiny's that slow to work through Sakura and Tomoyo's, then pushing the so-called destiny to its limits might be the solution. SxS, ExT. RxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my new story. Hope you guys review. :D**

**Disclaimer: CCS will never be mine.**

**So here it is! Enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>SYAORAN LI, you must FALL IN LOVE with me!<strong>

Dreams are premonitions – but I write my own future.

_The sun shows up in the sky – it enlightens up the wedding Sakura Kinomoto has been dreaming of. Yet she can only hear her heartbeat, as she walks through the aisle. Her anxiety grows within her as she sees the man she has been waiting for, Syaoran Li._

'_Calm down Sakura!' she thought._

_She looked up – and saw the priest, the singers – singing a very romantic song, and the groom she has been waiting for all her life. _

_With strength within her, she looks up, and saw the excited groom of his._

_He smiled – that made her smile too._

_Two steps. And she took the last one – she was now in front of him._

_There are people who gasped. Some even clapped – others, are bored. But she looked at him as if they were the only people in this church._

_Syaoran Li – the man who made her fall in love for seven years, is finally hers._

_He smiled and lovingly touched her cheek, "I can't believe that you are now here."_

"_So am I", she said as she looked at those fingers caressing her._

_He stopped – and stepped back. Looking at the 'best man', he tapped Eriol Hiragiizawa, and pointed her. _

"_Take care of your wife."_

"_You don't need to tell me that." Eriol whispered back, and hugged him. He stepped slowly – until he was now in front of her._

"_Sakura, I love you so much.", he said – and took her hand._

"_What is this Eriol? Syaoran is my groom!" _

_She struggles to be freed – but he pulled her towards him. She could now smell his perfume. She tries her best to hit him, yet his lips are now a few centimetres away from hers. _

"_Syaoran! Help me!" she shouted._

_Syaoran ran towards them – everyone did. With smiles on their faces, they laughed – and cheered._

"_Sakura, kiss Eriol!"_

"_Sakura, come on. Don't be like a virgin!"_

_Tears formed in her eyes – and she closed her eyes. Laughter and giggles can be heard, but Syaoran's statement sting the most._

"_Will you stop that nonsense you're doing and kiss him?"_

"_Sakura...", Tomoyo Daidouji said._

"_Sakura!"_

* * *

><p>"Sakura! I can see Syaoran!"<p>

"What?" Sakura whispered, and scratched her head.

"There's Syaoran! And _my_ Eriol!" Tomoyo gasped.

Sakura hesitantly stood up, and yawned. She could hardly see Syaoran – not only because she was half-awake, but also because they were at the at the storage room of Seijou High School – at the highest part of the building.

"Excuse me!" Sakura said – and disregarded Tomoyo.

She peeped at the window, and saw her Syaoran and his clan. Though dust almost covered the room, they still wait there, until Syaoran and friends' martial arts class ends.

She smiled bitterly, as she sees girls who are giggling as they watch the group passes them. They whispered, and she could imagine what they're saying like, 'oh my god, Syaoran's a hottie' like-statement.

"They are whores." She muttered under her breath.

Tomoyo pushed her aside, and looked at _his _Eriol. She also giggled, and added – "I love you Eriol!"

Sakura stepped aside, as she took her bag, and grabbed her best friend's. With a hesitant look, she went a little closer to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, let's go! It's already six. My father would surely find me." She pleaded.

"Tsk. You saw your crush a little longer than me." Tomoyo got her bag, and slowly walked towards the door. She slowly turned the knob, and looked at Sakura with a little disappointment.

"Hey! Sakura, come!" She said.

Sakura slowly walked towards the door, and as they stepped on the first step of the stairs, they automatically ran. At six, the lights should be closed, and as they ran – the lights are replaced by darkness. And also, it was forbidden to even be there at a late time.

They got out safely – out of a six-story building, with Sakura's hesitance to move, even a little bit.

"Geez, at least – we got out safely, with no ghosts or whatever," Sakura said, panting. They got ready to go, but she and Tomoyo stopped, as they realize who are approaching them. Sakura can't breath, as she look at the group looking at them. She can't even imagine that these group look at them. Seems like Tomoyo felt the same way that she did.

"What are you two freshmen still doing here at this hour?" A familiar voice said.

The two of them stopped – and Sakura actually stopped breathing for a second as she realized who the owner of the voice is.

'Oh, they reached us.' Tomoyo thought.

"S-Syaora-ran L-Li..." Sakura whispered, while looking at the amber eyes – of _his_ man.

Tomoyo was unsurprisingly mesmerized by Eriol's existence in front of her. She was looking at Eriol, with an open mouth. She can't move – step back and run. Both of them were.

"What? Oh, so the two of you are OUR fans. Fresh-"

Tomoyo stopped Syaoran's statement, annoyed by his attitude. She looked at him intently - she must have forgotten that Eriol was there. Sakura still looked at him - she doesn't even care at his rude attitude. She actually lost her senses - and dropped her bag on the dusty ground.

"We are not actually freshmen. We're juniors, just like you guys." Tomoyo said.

Syaoran smirked - and Sakura find it to be cute. She giggles, and found herself lost.

"Oh, it's not the obvious, ya know." He answered back, and blankly looked at them. He turned around and looked at Eriol and Yamazaki - with an annoyed look.

Both of them can't answer - Tomoyo was obviously ashamed of her attitude in front of Eriol. She bowed down her heard - but Sakura stayed still.

"Come on guys. They're not worth our time." He shouted.

They are going, Sakura realized. This is the chance she have waited for - nah, there must be an another time. She badly needed to tell him - she wanted to tell him the words she have been keeping in her heart. If there isn't, she'll make that chance possible.

* * *

><p>Sakura sank in her swivel chair, disappointed as ever. She pouted, while eating her chocolate cake. While looking for Syaoran's page in Facebook, she ate and ate - to ease the disappointment she feels. Looking back, she had the power to give the love letter she have written three years ago. Syaoran's group must have a gift of heaven to girls, even to her.<p>

Syaoran and Eriol are the most popular guys in school - obviously because of their looks. Many of the women are mesmerized by them, and fortunately - she was also one of them.

She clicked his' page - and saw Syaoran's smirk in his profile.

'Oh, handsome.', she thought.

A hard footsteps invaded the house - and disturbed her 'Syaoran time'. A knock comes after.

"Sakura, come down - there's a visitor." His brother, Touya said.

He ran down the stairs, and she hesitantly stands up - and closed the lights of her room. She slowly walks down, still thinking of the afternoon's happenings. As she reached the last step and looked at the one familiar face of their visitor, she remembered her dream a while back.

"_Sakura, I love you so much.", he said – and took her hand._

"_What is this Eriol? Syaoran is my groom!"_

Oh, my God.

'This must be a nightmare.' She thought, and stopped as she looked at their visitor.

They all smiled - while looking at her, but she had this horror look, as she realized almost all her dreams are premonitions.

"You..." he whispered.

"No, this can't happen, fate can't bring me to him. What is he even doing here?" She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how is the first chapter?<strong>

**Please review. Those are my inspirations! **

**Talapots :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews! **

**Here it is. The next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy. :D SxS, ExT**

**Disclaimer: CSS will never be mine, so is It Started with a Kiss**

**PLEASE REVIEW! xD**

* * *

><p>Syaoran Li <strong>MUST<strong> Fall in Love with Me – PLAN A:

**It Started With a Kiss Style I**

"Come on Sakura, meet our visitors."

Sakura, who was busy regretting the fact that she slept that afternoon, walked slowly – with heavy steps and a not-so-happy smile. Four steps. Three – two. One last step and she reached the living room. She looked up, and saw Eriol Hiiragizawa smiling at her.

'He's cuter in a bright light.' She thought, but immediately shook her head.

"Uh, Clow, remember my daughter?" Fujitaka asked – with a smile that means danger to Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and so her brother. She knew it. The dream that afternoon is after all – a premonition. She stared into space, and seemed not to bother about her father's and his friend's exchange of words. She sighed – and looked at the floor.

She should stop this nonsense. First of all – her bestfriend like this guy so much, and thinking of it, she could actually die because of hurt not only caused by Eriol but also by her – because she would marry this guy. Second, if regret could kill, well, she should die after the freakin' day.

'Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe this is just a friendly meeting.' she thought.

"Yeah, and well, I have to leave Eriol here as well." Clow, the father of Eriol, said.

Eriol, who was looking at the Sakura who was now at other world, shifted his attention to what his father said. He immediately rolled his eyes – he knew it, and maybe, Sakura knew it as well.

He was right. The words uttered by his father were her transportation back to Earth. She looked at him with a mix of disgust and disappointment. Eriol smiled at her, making her so pissed off – she rolled her eyes and looked at the opposite direction.

"Are you okay with it Eriol-kun?" Fujitaka asked.

He looked at the pissed Kinomoto, and smiled. What an adventure it is – to be with her. He smirked, and immediately focused his attention at Fujitaka's question. Before answering, he took a deep breath, and laughed inside when he saw Sakura's nervousness.

"Well, only the two of us here?" he asked, as Sakura stared at him intensely.

"Yes, well, Touya found a job at Tokyo, and I and your father will have to go somewhere – business purposes." Fujitaka explained slowly while smiling calmly to him – wanting him to say yes.

With clenched fists, Sakura forcefully stepped at his dad's right foot, but fails to do so because his father's swiftness helped. He looked at her daughter, with a smile in his face.

"Sakura, you're okay with it right? I thought you wanna meet again the boy who helped you before at... whose wedding it is again? Oh right, Shoujo's wedding almost a five years ago?" He smiled, knowing he won this round.

Sakura slowly looked at Eriol. So this is the boy whom she met before. Her anger was replaced by amusement. She never thought that Eriol Hiiragizawa was that guy. He was the first guy who saw the weakness beneath her cheerful face. And he was the main reason for her to move on. He was her prince. WAS – because Syaoran now owns the title.

She stared at him blankly. Looking at him was the only option left. She can't utter a word. She can't refuse as well, because he is, after all, her savior.

Eriol looked at Sakura – amused as well. So she was that kid. He adjusted his glassed, and sat down. Fujitaka, Touya and Clow are getting ready to go, and he roamed his eyes around the Kinomoto residence. Cream wallpaper – a medium sized house, with a normal kitchen and dining room for a middle class family. He noticed a portrait hung at the upper left part of the wall opposite to him. He looked at it carefully, and noticed a woman beside Sakura's father.

'She must be Sakura's mother.' He thought.

He knew the hardship of growing without a mother. He perfectly knew.

Sakura slowly sat down, still processing the fact earlier. She looked at Eriol with a calm aura. As she sees her father, brother and the visitor move out their things to the car, she sighed, and walked towards them.

"Dad, when will you be back?" she asked calmly.

"I don't know, maybe after a month or so. There are food in the refrigerator, and the money, don't worry about it." He said, and whispered, "Take good care of Eriol, Sakura. Okay?"

She nodded, and saw Touya still trying to extend his stay in the house, but his father closed the door, meaning leaving her without an option but to stay with Eriol. She stared at the door, and silently listened to the leaving car.

She walked towards the sala, but the one she sees sitting there is Syaoran, smiling at her, while holding the suitcases.

"So, where is my bedroom?" Syaoran asked, as he gipped tightly the handle of his suitcases. She just stared. Stared – still looking at the person in front of her, the person who is now smirking at her. In her sight, everything is at slow motion. He stands up, and slowly walking towards her, but still – the only thing she could do is to stare, while her hearts beats too fast and loud.

"Hey! Sa-ku-ra!" Syaoran shouted.

Sakura looked up, but frowned as soon as she saw the face who just shouted at her – Eriol Hiiragizawa. So Syaoran is just a pigment of her imagination. Again. Oh yeah, he shouted at her. He must pay for it.

"Hey! Do you need to shout?" she replied, anger flushed in her face.

"I'm sorry." He replied calmly, "I just wanna rest. Can you show me where?"

"I'm so sorry I shouted at you." Sakura replied back, embarrassed by the fact that she just shouted at the good guy who wanted her mind to get back to Earth. With a sigh, she instructed him where to go, and watched as he went upstairs.

"I should cook."

With a heavy heart, she moved towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Syaoran Li sat in his king-sized bedroom, with green wallpapers on the wall. He glanced at the cabinet, under his study table, and immediately removed his earphones. He slowly walked towards it, and opened the cabinet.<p>

A ballpen. A freakin' ballpen.

He looked at it intently, and remembered the face of the owner, the tough girl who looked at him as if he's an average guy.

'Why was I even thinking of her?' he thought, and sat on the floor, still holding the pen. The girl with a long hair – the only girl who had the guts to talk back to him.

That afternoon, after they retrieved their things, they walked back – to go home, but he noticed a violet pen at the ground where the two girls stood a while ago. He took it, still, even though it's kinda dirty.

He looked at the pen intently – and there was a name taped on it.

Shoving his things out of the table, he took the yearbook he has – in the elementary, and searched for the person he's thinking of the whole time this day.

He smirked. Tomorrow will be a long day.

'Tomoyo Daidouji.'

* * *

><p>Later that night, after a dinner full of awkwardness, Sakura slumped in the sofa. She took the remote and switched the TV on. Eventhough the loud TV was in front of her, she just couldn't get her mind off the premonition dream. She sighed.<p>

Eriol sat down beside her, and noticed that Sakura's mind was now somewhere. He took the remote, and changed the channel to a channel showing an action film. He increased the volume and looked at Sakura. He smiled – and hoped that what he did would help ease the awkwardness.

After a few seconds, the sound of machine guns invaded the house.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" she screamed, and stood up, and after a few seconds, eased out as she looked at the laughing Eriol.

"What's so funny?" She asked irritably. "Will you lower down the volume?"

Eriol still laughed as he obliged to what Sakura commanded.

"Welcome back to Earth." He said, still laughing.

"Huh. Whatever." She replied back.

She sat down, but immediately stood up, as she heard the phone ring. She went to get it, and stopped to look at Eriol.

"Change the channel, okay?" she said, and continued to walk.

Eriol looked at the walking-away Sakura. He looked at the remote and back at Sakura. He looked at her intently, and smiled. It felt good to laugh, and he must thank her for that. He stood up and walked towards her.

Sakura took the telephone, and irritably looked at Eriol, who was now walking towards her direction. She rolled her eyes, and concentrated on the caller.

"Hello?" She said.

"Sakura!" the caller cheerfully said.

'Oh my goodness.' She thought.

She looked at Eriol, who was now beside her, who was patiently waiting for the call to end. He mouthed something she couldn't understand, while pointing to the remote. She sighed and pushed him aside.

"Tomoyo! Why are you calling?" She asked, with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Is it that bad to call my bestfriend?" she replied.

Sakura looked at Eriol, and ordered him to wait for her at the sala. He rolled his eyes, and still stood there.

"No, haha. Sorry." Sakura answered, still giving Eriol a signal to get away from her.

"When will that call end?" Eriol shouted, and shot her a calm glance.

Sakura panicked, and kicked him aside. With no choice, she put down the phone and pushed him to the sofa. He laughed at her irritated face, while she pushes him, with a determination written in her face. They reached the sofa, and she tiredly stopped. As she sighed, she looked at him angrily.

"Wait here for me." She said and ran towards the phone.

"Sorry, Tomoyo. Uh, my brother is kinda, uh... sweet today." She said and laughed nervously.

"Oh, is that your brother? Uh... you know what? The voice sounded like... Eriol-kun?"

"Haha. Why would he even here?" she replied.

"Your right." Tomoyo replied back.

"I have to tell you something." Sakura said.

* * *

><p>After almost ten minutes, Sakura ran towards Eriol. She pointed him, while shooting him an angry glance. He smiled, and rolled his eyes. He sat down, and crossed his legs.<p>

"What?" he asked.

Sakura's angry expression changed quickly, as she sat down and looked at him, with a smiling face.

"It's kinda dangerous when you look at me like that." He said.

Sakura took the remote and changed the channel back to the action film that was showing, and ran to the kitchen. He, who was stunned, just sat down – and thought about what the heck was happening. She came back with a chocolate drink.

"Can I ask a favour?" she said, neglecting his comment earlier, and moved closer to him. She smiled widely, and looked at him in the eye. She took the drink, and gave it to him.

The room fell silent, while he looked at her. For a few seconds, he hesitated to answer, but smirked as he looked back.

"What is it?"

* * *

><p>"What!" Tomoyo shouted, with a questioning look in her face.<p>

Sakura adjusted her position in the chair. They were the first ones to arrive in the room, just as what she planned. She took her back and searched for something out there.

"You'll confess in the rooftop of our school? Are you insane? I'm sure as hell, he'll reject you. I'm so sorry to say that Sakura, but what happened to make you do that?" Tomoyo asked, with a concerned look in her face.

"Nothing. I think I really should say what I feel." She replied and got the love letter she wrote last night. She smiled, and gripped tightly on the letter.

The whole building was invaded with sighs and shrieking women. Sakura and Tomoyo stood up, and opened the door. Sakura looked at the group passing by. She looked at Eriol, and quickly reminded herself that they don't know each other here at school. She shifted her glance at Syaoran, and smiled.

Tomoyo shrieked as well, and looked at Eriol.

The group are nearby Sakura's classroom, and she could feel her heartbeat thump too loud, as she could see Syaoran in a slow motion view. She smiled, and glanced at Eriol, who was looking at her.

She went inside, just before the group passed.

Tomoyo, looking so happy, ran towards her.

"Eriol just looked at me! He looked at me, just before you entered! Did you see?"

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo and looked at her love letter with a brown ink. Eriol should do it right later. This could save him and her – especially her.

"Hey Sak, do you have an extra ballpen? I lost my pen since last night, and I forgot to get one." Tomoyo said while looking at the contents of her bag.

"Is it this one?" A familiar voice entered the room, and both of them looked for the owner of the voice. Sakura dropped the letter, and Tomoyo looked irritably at the person who just entered the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate me yet.**

**Haha.. The pairing is still SxS**

**Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Talapots – **Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for the late update. I was so busy with college life. I hope this chapter is as good as what you guys predict or something! Please review and share your thoughts! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The First Step<strong>

**Sakura's POV**

There he was. The boy who haunts me in my everyday. The guy who had a chestnut hair, amber eyes. Also, his smirk is one of the reasons why my cheeks were beet red. But as much as I don't wanna notice, he was talking to my bestfriend, who actually liked the guy who I was living with at this moment. Syaoran was holding out a pen. Actually, I recognize that pen. It really is Tomoyo's.

"You jerk. Give me back my ballpen." Tomoyo practically ran, angrily, towards Syaoran, and jumped to reach it. Syaoran's a lot taller than us, actually, so I can't help but feel helpless for my bestfriend.

"You should thank me first, sweetheart." He replied.

Did I hear it just right? Sweetheart? Tears are building up my eyes, and I end up running away from that classroom, going to the back door. I think I heard Tomoyo shout my name, but maybe that's just me. Running to the rooftop is no sweat, even though it is apparent that I am desperate for air. My eyes are red and puffy, so were my cheeks.

"Sakura?"

As I turned to that person who just called my name, I am kind of confused. That voice belongs to Eriol. He sat beside me, and offered his water to me. Do I look like I'm in a state of speaking terms with anyone right now?

"Yeah." I replied.

"What happened? I thought you're gonna give that letter to my bestfriend? He's downstairs, you see." He asked, his voice full of concern.

I suddenly remembered the day he rescued me. I was twelve back then, and I assume, so does he. Of course, I was still an independent girl who loved pink stuff, ribbons, and unicorns. Yeah, I'm so childish at that time. Or maybe until now. Anyway, I'm the cheerful type, and get so shy everytime. Of course, it is a fact that my brother, Touya, is an operprotective pain in the ass.

I was walking to where pink roses were in that garden where the wedding was held and bunch of guys, in my same age, were coming to me. Their smirking faces are giving me creeps, and I was at the corner, stiffened, and full of disgust with this bunch of people. I think they were the sons of the richest people in here. They were laughing like crazy, and when they reached me, they smiled, and took my purse.

"There are candies! As expected! Hey, this is mine!" These idiots shared the candy in my purse among themselves.

"That's mine!" I shouted, and cried at the same time, and took the pulled the purse from them. My strength was not enough, though.

Like magic, there's a guy with eyeglasses that helped my pull the purse. The force made us lie on the ground. The guys who took my candies ran off, laughing and eating like crazy. And I am bounding to cry because of those guys, and the fact that my dress was so dirty. My dress was white and was so long that my father had to cut off the edges before the wedding.

This guy smiled at me, and offered his handkerchief. He helped me stand, and using the handkerchief, tried to get rid of the mud and dust in my dress, but with no success.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He just smiled at me, and got off.

Back to the present, I just realized that the guy who helped me before, who was Eriol, and the popular guy sitting beside me is still the same person who always save me from all my troubles. I really don't know how to pay back to everything he did.

"It is irrelevant, anyway." I replied, answering his question, and suddenly remembered how Syaoran showed some interest to my bestfriend.

"You know, it is better to do everything, so that when you reached the end of it, you will think, "Hey, I did everything. I will not regret anything."" He said, and smiled at me. The tears were sliding down my cheek, unknowingly, and I quietly closed my eyes and cried. I was shocked when there were arms wrapped around me. I looked, and saw Eriol, with his eyes closed, and his hands soothing my back.

* * *

><p>My hands clenched, thus the letter in my hands got a little crumpled. My legs were shaking, and am trembling, as I walked towards a gate of someone's house. After that crying thing with Eriol in the rooftop, I went back to the classroom, and saw Tomoyo ran towards me. She apologized, and assured me that she does not really like Syaoran, that she only like Eriol. She also told me that there is no way Syaoran would like her.<p>

Now that I thought about that apology, I fet a little guilty because I did not tell her that I was living with that guy that she has a crush on, and that comforting scene in the rooftop. It would surely break her, when I tell her. But she is far better than me, apologizing and all.

Anyway, I reached the gate of Syaoran's house. That's right, I'm going to do this. I thought of Eriol's words in the rooftop over and over again, and decided for it.

"Yeah, and she's so stubborn, that girl." That's Syaoran's voice, his steps getting louder and louder as seconds pass by.

"So you like her, huh?" Eriol replied, and my heartbeat rate increased, waiting for Syaoran's reply.

"Maybe. It's just so fun teasing her. That's all. She's not like other girls who would hrow themselves at me. I hate that kind, I guess."

Their conversation stopped when they saw me standing in front of his house. I could barely look at them both, especially at Syaoran. Of course, I can see, in the corner of my eye, Eriol's smiling. I think it's a comforting kind of smile, and I think my mind eased a bit with that thought.

"Who are you?" Syaoran arrogantly asked me.

If this was a normal day, I could have exclaimed for joy, because he was talking to me. I dreamed for this scene for so long. But thinking that I am in this lowly situation, I can't help but run away.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I know I must be... freaking you guys out right now, but I just wanna give you this." I held out my letter, and closed my eyes, waiting for a hand to get this one. I waited for seconds, and no one reached for it.

"Go home. I don't care about your damn letter." He whispered in my ear, and opened the gate. Eriol looked at me, with sadness in his eyes.

My frustration and anger suddenly rose. My face was red, and I stomped my feet towards him. I really don't know whether to rip my pictures of him in my room later, or to block him in my social networking accounts.

"No!" I punched my letter in his chest, and looked directly in his eyes, "I liked you for so long! I know, I don't have any right to talk to you in this manner, but don't be such a jerk, for once!" I got my bag, which fell on the ground, and walked away. "Don't worry, this will be the last." I said, and looked directly in his eyes.

* * *

><p>I am repeating what happened in Syaoran's house in my head. I did not have left courage to rip his pictures in my wall, so I just stared at it for hours. I am still smiling whenever I see that silly smirk of his, those amber eyes. Yeah, maybe I still like him.<p>

"Good job." Eriol opened my door, and smiled at me.

"Hey! Knock, will you?" I shouted.

"I did, for like, a minute." He answered, and smiled at me.

"Whatever." I smiled at him, and pat his shoulder while going downstairs. "What do you want for dinner?" I stopped and looked at him.

"Nothing in particular. Hey, let me help." He laughed, and ran towards me.

We laughed like crazy when we got downstairs. It's so easy getting along with this guy. I wonder why I like a stubborn jerk like Syaoran, when there's this savior of mine by my side, smiling and comforting me in my tough and good times.

"I thought you only like me."

Is it just me, or there was Syaoran sitting in our sofa? He smirked, while looking at me. I stopped in my tracks, and just looked at this guy standing, and walking towards me. I hear Eriol's echoing voice, but I can't quite catch the words he's saying. I smiled a bit. Hey, if this was an illusion, at least, he was a gentle kind of guy right now, and caressing my left cheek.

"Syaoran." I whipered, and closed my eyes, feeling this illusion overwhelming me. Then, someone hardly hit my cheek, and exclaimed, "Wake up!"

"Aww!" I screamed, and looked at Syaoran, walking away with Eriol, and laughing like hell. So he's really here? I walked, with embarrassment, towards the kitchen, and looked at Syaoran. He took a knife, and opened the refrigerator, and took some onions.

"Syaoran?" I asked, and he looked up at me.

"So, awake after daydreaming?" He said, and smirked at me.

I was startled. I was. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Eriol answered, while cutting pork, "I let him stay here for dinner. And he says that he wants to know you." He laughed, and was almost hit by Syaoran.

"I want to give her a chance, that's all." Syaoran said, and laughed.

My eyebrows met. So, he thinks he's that charming and awesome, and handsome and all? He thinks that I still like him after that stupid encounter that afternoon? Well, guess what, my feelings for him are dead and gone. Arrogant guy. Why did I even liked him in the first place?

"Of course, you still like me. It's kind of obvious, after you closed your eyes when I caressed your cheek." Syaoran confidently answered, while chopping.

"Lalala! You're a jeeerk!" I sang while covering my ears. I can't quite follow what the conversation was all about, until I realize that maybe, I spoke everything that was in my head. Dumb me. "Let me help." I said, after singing for a minute, and these guys looking at me as if I'm a crazy girl or something.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, come on! We'll be late for school!" Eriol shouted at me, and I ate everything at once, and got ready. After how many minutes, I ran towards him, and stopped my tracks. Why is he waiting for me? My bicycle isn't really fixed, and he was on his own bicycle. He eyed the kind-of-seat in his front, and my mouth suddenly twitched.<p>

"Okay, I have no choice anyway!" I got on his bike, and it was amazing how he could handle both of us in this mode of transportation.

In the down-slopes, I almost shouted in fright.

"Eriol, wait!" Syaoran's voice was towards us. He's surprisingly fast and cool with that green bike of his'. I am utterly biased, seriously.

I can't believe how things are progressing. Last time, we were sneaking in a building just to stare at these guys. Yesterday, I confessed my love for that jerk with chestnut hair. Then, this morning, it's as if we're bunch of friends going to the school together.

"Kinomoto." Syaoran said, while looking at me.

"What, assface?" I looked at him too, and surprised by my courage to do that.

"It's just that, I had fun last night. You know, in your house." He paused, and continued. "You are one sociable being, and your innocence and dumbness seemed so funny to me."

I was smiling, but wondering why he was saying this. He looked straight at the road, while talking to me. I could hear my own heartbeat increasing, and I can't help but cry because of this fright and delight overwhelming inside me.

"But we should be friends, you know, for starters." He continued, and stopped the bike. We already reached the school. Oh, I didn't even notice.

"Yes, we should." I held out my hand, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, just call me Sakura, you idiot. Kinomoto is, like, so long."

"Syaoran. Syaoran Li." He shook my hand, and for the first time, he smiled at me, just like what my imagination was showing these past years. The way he smiled, it's like the world stop. Eriol's view, in the corner of my eye, vanished. I can't hear people around us anymore. It's like, the two of us are the only people in this bright place.

His eyebrows met, and whispered to me, "Don't look at me like that. I feel like you're going to eat me soon. You know, last night, you ate almost everything we cooked. Pig." He laughed, in unison with Eriol, and parked their bicycles. They walked towards the main building of our school.

"Hey wait!" I shouted, and ran towards them.

My cellphone vibrated, and read the message. An unknown number.  
><em>"Don't like me that way, my new friend. Stop liking me."<em>

The mystery of the number was no surprise to me. Of course, it's from Syaoran. I wonder where he got it. I never gave Eriol my number, by the way. I ran, towards them, but with their long legs, they reached the steps of the building than I could.

I texted. _"Huh, stalker."_

Syaoran and Eriol waited for me at the top of the stairs. I saw Syaoran took his cellphone, and smiled with whatever he's staring at. I guess that was my message. I took a glimpse of Eriol, who smiled while shouting my name, and begging me to run faster. "Okay, it's just that, I have ridiculously short legs, you know!?" And they started laughing. I reached at the top of the stairs, and reached out my new buddies' shoulders.

And then I saw two things that bugged me the second I saw them: Tomoyo's ballpen inside Syaoran's back pocket in his pants, and a pair of eyes looking at me with anger. I looked up, and saw Tomoyo, stared at me so hard that I find it so hard to breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>For next chapter<strong>: What is Syaoran's real motive of befriending Sakura? Will Sakura ever learn to appreciate other people's affection instead of focusing on Syaoran? Will Tomoyo forgive Sakura for hiding the truth from her? What is Eriol's insights about Sakura? Is it just all about being friends, or something more?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Is this story getting too fast? Share me your thoughts. So, this is it. Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Will Our Hearts Become One?<strong>

**Chapter 4: Sis to Bro**

**Sakura's POV**

"_Stop liking me."_

I know, it's stupid, really. But I figured that maybe that is really the right thing to do, since we're now bro's or something. Syaoran and Eriol really accepted me in their group. When they're playing basketball, I am the "cheerleader". The next week, they taught me how to play that sport. It's exhausting, and I'm so small that Eriol had to carry me to shoot that friggin' ball to the basket.

"Whoa, Saks is really heated up in this game!" Syaoran laughed, while I took the ball from his hands.

"Oh my gosh, I have the ball!" I ran towards the basket, but I really can't shoot this ball. I am quite certain about it.

Eriol laughed when he ran towards me, and carried me to surely shoot the ball to the basket.

"You're lucky that arms of yours aren't broken yet." Syaoran commented to Eriol.

"Hey, I'm so sexy. Isn't it that too obvious?" I kind of posed, and projected. They laughed, and Eriol pat me in the head.

Also, I remember the consecutive nights we're eating in our house. It's really fun having funny conversation with these two guys about carrots. CARROTS. Also, almost of the conversations during these nights is about my feelings for that dork.

"I'm so handsome. And my handsome-ness is the main reason why she isn't over me yet. I bet she's even drooling inside whenever she sees me." Syaoran exclaimed confidently, and smirked at me.

"Ha, I'm near-sighted, just so you know. And yeah, now that I see you... Oh, what a perfectly ugly guy!" I joked, and laughed.

I really am enjoying this set-up. I enjoy our laughters, jokes, and everything. I enjoy the way Syaoran messes my hair eveytime, and pulls me whenever he's going somewhere. I love it when we're hanging out in his house, and play anything in his x-box. I love it when, eventhough I am hanging out with guys, he never forgets that I am a girl, and sometimes act as a gentleman, openly.

I wish he's doing that because he likes me.

As for Tomoyo, indeed, she hates me at that moment. I never really told her about Eriol. Why that guy is in my house, and why Syaoran now was my dude is still a mystery to her. I cried and cried for the next few days after that incident where she first saw me with the guys, and I found really comforting words from Syaoran and Eriol.

"Hey, what happened?" Eriol asked, while soothing my back.

I did not answer though, and continued to sob.

"I know why." Syaoran exclaimed, and sat down beside me. I kicked his foot, knowing what he'll say, eventually.

"I'm too hot to handle." He smirked at me, and Eriol and I gave him the look that says this-is-not-the-right-time-dude. "Hey," he nudged towards me and joked, "you're the only girl that I interacted with this week."

"Why do I get this feeling that you're starting to like me?" And then I laughed. Success for the two guys. They made me laugh. Flirting is a sport to Syaoran and I, which sometimes, I think that whatever he is saying to me is pure lie.

"Everything's going to be fine." Eriol said.

Anyways, after a week, Tomoyo eventually forgave me, and told her everything, leaving no detail, about the situation about Eriol and Syaoran. We are in her house, nibbling the chocolate chip cookies she made. I was able to finish the story, and gulped the orange juice. Her face was red, maybe because of my situation with Eriol, or because of the fact that Syaoran likes her.

"You did not tell me about Eriol earlier! I could have been going to your house with my cookies." She said, and made a sad face.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I guess I was so busy with my feelings with Syaoran." I replied.

"Yeah, as always. Remember last year?" She laughed

"_Sakura!" Tomoyo gladly called me from the hide-out place from where I used to stalk Syaoran a lot. "Wanna see my new designs?"_

"_Later, there's Li." I smiled like an idiot, and looked at him talk to his guy companions._

"Until the "Later, there's Li" to, "Tomorrow, there's Li" to, "Ooh, there's Li" to, "Li!" It came to the point that I don't wanna ask you anymore, because once you see him, I know what the answer will be!" Tomoyo exclaimed, and sat down on the bed, beside me.

"I'm sorry." I replied, and hugged her tightly.

"So, what are you going to do with your feelings for that jerk?" Tomoyo asked, and I smiled bitterly while I thought for an answer.

"Of course, let go. He likes you anyway." I replied.

"Eew, I hate him!" Tomoyo answered, and we laughed.

"So," Tomoyo stood and circled in her room, and looked for something. She opened the cabinets, and put away her stuff. "How's Eriol?"

"He's a perfect gentleman, Tomoyo." I replied, and giggled. "You two would be perfect for each other."

"As if he'll ever notice me."

"What are you finding?" I asked after a minute, and stood beside her, watching.

"Just sit there, Sakura. I'm fine. I just forgot where I put that book..." Tomoyo replied, and scanned the whole room. She opened the cabinet beside her bed, and giggled. She took a book out, and removed the boormarks in there. I stood, as well, and took a glance at the book. It says, "Ten Ways To Make Him Love You".

"What in the world is that!?" I kind of raised my voice in that question.

"I've been reading this one when the two of us are not on good terms," Tomoyo replied, and sat on her bed again. I followed her, "and I think I'll do everything out here. Will you please help me with Eriol, Sakura?" Tomoyo pleaded, with a smile that is disturbing to me.

"Oh... How will I – I mean..." I replied.

"Introduce me to him, like, I am most likely be part of your circle, with them. I don't know."

"Oh. S... Sure. No problem." I smiled, and feel the heat turned up a bit.

"Yes!" Tomoyo giggled, and turned to face me, "And I'll help you with Li!"

"Whatareyousaying?" I replied, and felt like having no air in my lungs because of what Tomoyo just said.

"This!" Tomoyo giggled a bit, and raised the book a bit, and focused it in my face. What trouble is gonna happen? I know this will turn into a disaster.

* * *

><p>"So, why are you home so late?" A voice asked, as I open the door. Tomoyo and I talked, for like, almost hours, and the time is approximately eight o' clock. I held my breath, and gripped tightly on the door knob, and also on Tomoyo, who really pleaded for her to come to our house, of course, for Eriol.<p>

No, there's a mistake. The voice was not certainly from Eriol. No. Something's wrong.

And I was so right. I opened the door widely, enough for me to see who was sitting on the couch, while waiting for me to get inside. His eyes are widened, in the sight of the girl I was with. I exhaled lightly, and walked towards the kitchen.

"Where's Eriol?" I asked Syaoran, and not so surprised of not getting any answer from him. I stared at the both of them, especially on how Tomoyo looked at Syaoran with her deadly eyes.

"Stop staring at me like that." Tomoyo said to him, and headed towards me.

"You're one of a kind." He replied, and smiled at her.

"I... really like you. I think I'm starting to like you." Tomoyo replied, and smiled at him.

What is happening!? I shot a glance at my bestfriend, who just confessed at Syaoran. Syaoran blushed, and stared at Tomoyo for a very long time, or until I called both of them for dinner. _"Oh, so you think he likes me because I'm unlike most of the girls out there who are into him? Well, I'm going to make him pay, and make him fall for you, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed and giggled as we walked to my house._ I remembered that, and gave Tomoyo a small smile. As if that's gonna work.

"He... Eriol b-bought dinner." Syaoran said, still staring at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sat beside Syaoran, "Li, that's what I'm going to say to Eriol, if ever I am given the chance."

I think the air inside my house is decreasing. Syaoran, startled, looked at Tomoyo. I thought I saw sadness in his eyes, but no... there is anger and frustration. Yeah, I guess it's all because his ego was severely hit by my best friend.

"Do you know how pretty you are?" Syaoran asked her, and laughed a little, to ease the pressure around. "Yeah, and you're mysterious, and aren't like other girls out there who would throw themselves at me." He looked at her intently and exclaimed, "If ever my bestfriend dumps you, you know who will be the man waiting for you. This handsome man..." He chuckled a bit.

"Oh, shut up." Tomoyo got up, and laughed.

I wonder what's inside Syaoran's head.

Eriol got home, with food in his hands. The food I cooked was not really wasted. We ate in comfortable silence. Tomoyo was introduced to Eriol, and the two ended up looking at each other secretly. Sometimes, I would catch Eriol look at me, but when I look back, he would stop and look to his food and eat.

Tomoyo got home, and of course, Eriol was tasked to be the one to accompany her, by my command. So Syaoran and I were the only ones left here. I sat down on the couch, beside him.

"I know she liked him." Syaoran said.

I looked at him, confused. "But why..."

"Because well," Syaoran replied, "I remember liking her when I was at sixth grade. Or maybe it's because of her attitude towards me, you know. And she's so pretty and popular..."

"Trophy girlfriend, huh? Yeah, that's one obvious thing." I laughed and continued, "So you like women who are hostile towards you?"

"Maybe." He answered, "But, yeah, well, I only recognized her in our yearbook." He laughed and paused, "Do you think I should stop?" Syaoran asked me, and here I am, torn from saying yes and no.

I never really understood why I became bestfriends with Tomoyo, we just did. She is one of the richest people in school, together with the Hiiragizawas, which is Eriol's clan, and the Lis, which is Syaoran's. They really were the talk of the town, maybe because of their money, stuff which are branded, and I really doubt that I could buy that when I sell my soul. Also, their looks are really remarkable. Almost all boys in our class has a crush on Tomoyo, by the way.

"No. If you _genuinely_ like her, then pursue her." I replied, and he smiled a bit.

"I still doubt on the genuine part." He laughed, "Do you still like me?" Syaoran asked me, after a long while, with the faintest of voice, and looked at me intently.

"No." I answered after a minute. That answer will be for everyone's sanity. I waited for him to give a reassuring smile, or a chuckle, or even a joke, but none of those happened. He smiled. I saw a hint of sadness in it, or is it only in my imagination?

* * *

><p>The next morning, we biked together to school. That became a regular thing since we first started doing that. Eriol and I laughed like crazy in the middle of the road, trying to take our minds of in that seriously crazy film we watched yesterday. Syaoran was silent, and it is totally strange, especially for Eriol.<p>

"What happened to him?" He whispered to me, and shot a glance at his bestfriend.

"He got rejected." I answered, and laughed. Eriol laughed as well, but Syaoran kept silent, still. I kind of expected him to strike us back or something.

"SYAORAN LI WAS REJECTED? Wow! Who is the sane girl?" Eriol exclaimed, and laughed like crazy. I laughed with him, and I almost fell from the bike. I was thankful Eriol was there.

Syaoran looked at us seriously, and back at the road. He smiled bitterly, and exclaimed, "Well, I rejected you first." He stormed his bike off, and reached the school first.

"What is the matter with him? Are you okay, Sakura?" Eriol asked.

"Sure, I'm fine." I am really gonna burst out! What is the matter with him!?

We reached the school, and silently walked towards the main building. I saw people gathering at the front, and all were looking scared and excited at the same time. This is a kind of "thing" in this school. Confessions to the ones you like. Eriol and Syaoran are the ones that are mostly starring in these. I thought of doing this one before. I'm so thankful that I did not.

"Hey Eriol," I whispered, enough for him to hear, "I think someone's gonna confess to you or Syaoran." He only laughed.

We reached the top of the stairs, when this guy with auburn hair, same as mine, and gray eyes walked towards me, held out a dozen roses. "Kinomoto-I-I... I really like you. Ever since."

My eyes really widen in shock. Whatever is happening? The crowd of people are really pushing me towards him, and I really was, like, centimetres away from him. Eriol was trying so hard to reach my hand, with no success. I smiled, and decided to take the roses. I mean, that is one touching gesture. But I heard a voice that says, "Sakura, get the hell out of there!" Syaoran pushed the people as hard as he could, and as my hand reach out for the flowers, his hand pulled me away from the crowd.

"Ouch." I muttered while Syaoran tightly gripped my arm and pulled me inside. I can hear Eriol behind me, and trying to ask me if I was okay. I tried replying him an "okay", but there are no words coming out of my mouth. My mind just replayed the moment he pulled me away from that guy... who looks really familiar. Is he... jealous? Is it possible that I am slowly winning his heart?

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, trying to convey an angry expression to him.

"It's my job to protect you." He replied.

To smile is what I could only do. He stared at me for a few seconds, and spoke, "Because that guy's a pervert."

"Yeah, he is." Eriol said.

I looked at Syaoran, and saw that smirk of his. He slowly walked near me, and whispered, "So much for rejection, bro." He walked away, and waved goodbye to us. Yeah, I should stop. I should stop liking him.

* * *

><p>"So, Sakura," Tomoyo gave me a please-do-me-this-favor smile. I smiled weakly at her, and continued doodling my notebook. I haven't actually told her about the event earlier when I really thought, just for a second, that <em>that jerk <em>is falling for me. I just wanna lie down to bed, and sleep all day.

"What?" I whispered.

"What happened?" She asked me, with concern longing in her eyes.

"I'll tell you later." I replied, without looking at her.

"Okay," She replied and added, "You remember your gift in my fifteenth birthday? That I could ask one thing from you, and you'll wholeheartedly do it?" She took the notepad I gave her back then, and read what was on it.

**The One, Grand Wish** (that, I wrote before giving her the notepad):

Let's do everything in this "Ten Ways To Make Him Love You" book. :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's the whole chapter. Don't forget to review, please? I actually wanna improve whatever skill I have in writing, so, yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I was so bored and because I can't go back to sleep, so I decided to write another chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer: **CCS will never be mine, unfortunately.

ooo

**Will Our Hearts Become One?**

**Chapter 5: Perfectly imperfect**

"Ugh!" I threw my pencil opposite me, and ripped the paper I'm holding on in two. Eriol, who I see in the corner of my eye, laughs like there is no tomorrow. He took the pencil, and walked towards me. I feel so uneasy with that smile painted in his face. Really. He sat beside me, and took the book that I'm working on.

"You're not finished yet with this calculus assignment? This was given LAST WEEK!" And there was endless laughter from him, that I feel, is echoing in the whole living room.

"Hey, I was busy." I replied, barely audible for him to hear. "And hey, you forgot, the due is tomorrow." I hit my head on the book, as if the information in there would freely enter my mind when I do that.

"Don't you want my help? I was, like, asking that two hours ago." He said, and pats my head, or the cap on my head.

"Who cares about your help? I can do this." I narrowed my eyes on him, and continued working on the first problem.

I was in the middle of solving, and so did I notice that he was looking at my solution. He smirked, and looked at me.

"What?" I muttered under my breath, but continued to solve anyway.

"You're doing it all wrong." Eriol replied, and smiled victoriously. "You see, the derivative of–" And the phone rang.

Oh, lucky phone.

"Eriol, the phone." I smiled sweetly at him, and continued to work.

You see, Eriol and Syaoran, especially the latter, are geniuses in our school. It could be thought of, then, that most of the students, especially me, wondered what characteristic they're lacking of. Everyone thought they're perfect, and so am I – well, on Eriol. He is being so gentle and caring to me, but I, most of the time, was turning him down.

Being friends with these perfect people are bugging the hell out of me. I try my best to be as perfect as them, or be at most perfect, but I just can't. I am trying.

"Hi." I heard Eriol said to the caller.

I can't just concentrate. Ugh. And so, I ripped my solution paper again, and played with my calculator for a while. Yeah, I have to relax my mind for a bit.

"Kinomoto-san." He said, and smiled a bit. "Yeah, she's fine... Uh-huh, well, she's doing an assignment right now. Do you want to talk to her?"

I ran towards Eriol, and begged him to give the phone to me. His hand, though, was pushing my hand away from it.

"Oh. Okay, I'll tell her." He said, and mouthed me a clear "no". I slowly walked to the table where I'm working, and sat, eyeing Eriol badly as hard as I could. Mean guy.

"Yes." He replied to my dad on the phone. "Oh. So when will you be back, approximately, then?... Yes, I'll take good care of her... Okay, same as you... Goodbye." He put down the phone, and startled when he looked at me.

"Okay, please don't give me that look."

"WHAT HAPPENED!? YOU DID NOT EVEN LET ME TALK TO MY OWN FATHER!" I shouted, and found so hard to look at him angrily, because the tears in my eyes are threatening to fall.

"He said that he didn't want to disturb you!" He replied, and went to the kitchen.

I took deep breaths before asking, "So, what is the ground-breaking news?"

He walked out of the kitchen, holding a container of... ice cream, and two spoons. He smiled so nicely at me, and sat down, put the container in front of us, and opened it, revealing a rocky road flavour. He used the spoon to shove one on his throat, without noticing that he didn't give me the other spoon.

"Hey, my spoon." I whispered, and reached out to get it.

"No, this is mine." He smirked, used the other spoon as well. "I'm helping you in your assignment for free, and get a free ice cream as well? Sakura, don't press your luck." He chuckled, and continued eating. "Yeah, and by the way, your dad won't be coming back until next month. So we'll be stuck together 'till then."

"Don't help me with my assignment, then!" I barely registered what he lastly said, and ran towards the kitchen getting a spoon, but he did not allow me to even have a spoon of that ice cream.

Damn it, I made a jerk out of an angel.

And, with an extension of one month! Ugh, my life is living hell.

ooo

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called me from her bathroom. Yeah, I can't even pay attention to what she was saying. My head spins because of the great realization in front of me. There, my quizzes and exams have failing marks, well, except with the one that Eriol helped me out with.

_Oh my gosh, I'm going to repeat this year, damn it. Because of this calculus thing. No, it's still the half of the year, I can still pass this one._

"Sakura? Hey, have you thought of it these past few nights?" Tomoyo asked.

"Huh?" I asked, hoping to converse as normally as possible.

"About the book."

Oh. I stood, and took a good look of this one. Book-binded. I checked for the author, but there is none. So does the copyrights. My eyebrows met, and I carefully flipped the pages, and sat at her bed. None. There are many heart-stuff on this one, no wonder Tomoyo likes this book. And there's the pictures of Eriol with her, which is obviously edited (not because it is OBVIOUS in the picture, rather obvious in the situation).

"So, Tomoyo, you made this book, huh?" I asked and laughed.

"N-No. Why in the world would you think of that?" Tomoyo answered, faster than the usual.

I let this slip, and remembered the day, last week, Eriol accompanied her home when she was staying in my home for dinner. "Hey Moyo, how's the walking date with Eriol?"

"Uhm... that." Tomoyo went out of the bathroom, with the towel wrapped on her hair. She sat on the bed, beside me, and gripped my arm so tightly. "I think I left an impression on him!"

"Wow, so, you guys are friends?"

"Maybe. But these past few days, he's the one smiling at me first when we see each other. He's smiling at me! Oh, my! Can you believe that!?" Tomoyo climbed up her bed and jumped up and down.

"And I think you and Syaoran have a chance! The whole school knows about the protective thing he did to you!" Tomoyo added.

I looked down, and bit my lip. I haven't exactly told her about what happened. Syaoran did that because that guy's a pervert. Eriol would have done that too because we're friends, but I'm thankful he didn't, well, because of Tomoyo. And yeah, I didn't tell her because of the favour she asked me while in class last week: to do all that crazy stuff in the book THAT SHE ACTUALLY WROTE.

"So, we'll do that starting tomorrow?" She asked, looking at me with her puppy eyes.

"Uhm," I hesitated, but still continued, "c-can we do that after the long exams? Yeah, you see, I have to study lots... so... Yeah." I smiled, while waiting for her to respond.

"Oh. Uhm, that's fine, Saks."

ooo

We called it a night. Tomoyo and I cleaned our desk, and took all our things. Apparently for me, I slid them inside my bag, and told Tomoyo goodbye. This is our first day of group tutoring for our exams next week. And yeah, the other subjects are fine, well, except for math. Tomoyo did her best to explain it to me though, but it's either the subject is so freakin' hard, or I'm a slow-headed girl.

She walked me by the gate, and gave our final smiles. She asked me if I wanted to be drived home by her security but I declined the offer. I slowly walked, and realize how half of the year was fastly passing. Yeah, and I am freakin' failing calculus.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated, and my heartbeat accelerated when I read the caller ID.

"Hello, Syaoran?"

"Where are you? You aren't at home." Syaoran replied, with annoyance in his voice.

"H-How did you know?" I asked, and my hands began to start shaking. Don't expect, you idiot.

"I asked your housemate. Oh please Sakura, don't use your head as a decoration." I really could see Syaoran's smirk in that comment.

"Huh, so you're the freaking genius? Hell, yeah, because you're succeeding at everything! Yeah, and not only that, every girls are drooling at you, and I really can't see now why! And-And-And YOU'RE NOT FAILING CALCULUS, BECAUSE YOU'RE SO GOOD AT IT, YOU SON OF A BITCH! NOW YOU'RE HAPPY, MR. PERFECT!?" And I pushed the end button so hard I thought my phone would crack.

I tried walking slowly in order to breathe and all. The tears inside my eyes are now bounding to fall, and I don't even know how to stop these tears. They're falling, slowly, and then I just stopped on my tracks, and fell apart. I felt drops of water on my fingers, and then the next thing I knew, I was wet.

"Damn it." I cursed, but still not moving from my spot. I let the water creep down my clothes, to my skin. I tried to regain composure while the cold air is sinking down my system. How many minutes have passed? Maybe an hour? But still, with my body shaking, and my knees trembling, I did not take a step, and let the rain wash over my tears. I closed my eyes, waiting for more water to replace the tears in my face, but there's none. So the rain stopped that instant? I opened my eyes, and noticed that there is an umbrella protecting me from rain.

Wait, did I just stop to a place where there's an umbrella on?

No, that's just stupid.

"I'm here." A voice spoke, and sent chills down my spine. "The umbrella didn't magically poofed in here." Did he just read my thoughts?

I turned around, and found Syaoran, holding the umbrella. He had a warm smile on his face. He took my bag, and dragged me to go.

"So..." I started. "How long have you been holding that umbrella for me?"

"About forty-five minutes?" He replied, and whispered. "Aw, my arm hurts."

"Let me." I tried to take the umbrella, but he didn't gave it no matter how hard I try to jump for it. He's just so freaking tall.

"Stop. We'll both get wet from that rain, although you're kind of wet already. Let's just walk in peace, please!?"

And there was silence. He took my jacket off my shoulders, and gave his'. I was so grateful that the posts are the only source of light, because, I really feel hot in my cheeks. We reached his house, and opened the gates.

"Stay in here for the night. Your house is so far away, a-and-and w-we-we don't have spare umbrella to use." He stuttered, and walked straight to the house without waiting for her.

"What? Hey, I could use that-that!" I paused, and ran towards him, while whispered to myself. "Tch. The rain affected the circulation of oxygen in his brain."

ooo

A Mr. Wei opened the door for us (the name was said by Syaoran), and I can see the surprise look on his face when he saw me. Huh, maybe he thought of me as another fling Syaoran brings here. He greeted us, especially me, a big smile, and looked at Syaoran as if he's a miracle or something.

"Sir, you and your pretty miss arrived on time. The dinner is ready to be served." Mr. Wei said, and bowed his head.

Syaoran ignored the statement and proceeded wherever he's going. The guy who's name in Wei, who looks like in the age sixty to seventy, still is bowing. I smiled a bit, and kneeled a bit to see his face.

"Mr. Wei?" I curiously asked.

"Yes, Miss?" He replied, still bowing. Why is he still bowing? Syaoran is a foot or two away from us. In the corner of my eye, I saw him stop, and looked for me. He was a little surprised or furious because I was not following him or something.

"Thank you for the information. You c-could stand straightly now... There." I smiled, and walked towards Syaoran.

"Wei, can you get a towel and spare clothes from Meiling's wardrobe?" He asked the older man, and the latter obliged.

We walked in silence, with well, male housemaids, wait, are they housemaids, or security? Either way, they still pay respect for the both of us, especially Syaoran, and preceeded without even saying anything.

"Hey, Syaoran?"

"Yeah?" He replied in a cool manner.

"I-I had dinner at Tomoyo's."

He turned at me and smirked. "Excuse me, but did I INVITE you to dinner?"

"Jerk." I whispered, while watching him walk away, laughing so hard. "I wish your stomach would explode. And then you die. And then I'm happy."

He stopped in his tracks, and I assume because he heard what I just whispered, but no. He walked towards me, but without looking at me, which is a very weird thing to do, and grabbed my arm and dragged me as if I'm some object he had to dispose.

"You're accompanying me to dinner, and then take a shower. You're kind of wet." He firmly stated, and gripped my arm harder.

"Aaw... Hey, th-the r-rain just stopped. Ha-ha. I think I'll just go. I'll just go showering in my own house!" I said loudly, enough for him to hear. He acted as if I didn't spoke a while back though, and after a ten-minute walk in a hallway full of enormous windows and peach curtains, we finally reached the dining room.

"Hey, you should have let me take the shower first." I curiously said.

"Did you just flirted Wei?" Syaoran, obviously in the sour mood, walked towards the table, and sat down. He reached for the fork, the regular-sized one, and ate the-I'm sorry, I'm not that accustomed to richs' food, so I really don't know what that is, although I know that that thing he's eating is an appetizer.

"What!?" I shouted, and walked closer to him, pulled one chair beside him, but he stared angrily on my hand touching the chair. "Sorry. Okay, I'll stand."

"You really like people older than you, huh? And don't worry, I'm a fast eater. Gonna help you later with that showering thing." Syaoran said after swallowing everything in his stuffed mouth.

"Did you just joked?" I paused and thought about what lastly said, and continued. "Yes, I like Mr. Wei."

"Huh!" He cut me off, and smiled... bitterly, or so I thought.

"But not as THAT! Are you out of your mind!?" My eyebrows met. Clearly, the rain washed away the brain of his'. I really just wanna strangle him, except that many security-slash-housemaids are in this room.

He ate in silence, and so am I – staring at his dessert in silence. Chocolate ice cream, with cherry, nut, and marshmallow toppings, and chocolate syrup. I really am seriously gonna call Eriol later, one, to pick me up, and two, to suggest that we should live in his house instead, because I wanna experience this way of living. Why are we living in my house, really, instead of enjoying a luxurious life in his'? I laughed inside. Of course, he'll just laugh with that.

Thinking of Eriol really calms me down a bit, except for the fact that he's like an ass when he's eating ice cream. Really, I should save money and buy some for myself too, when he doesn't have one in the refrigerator.

"Why are you giggling like that? Thinking 'bout Wei?" Syaoran asked, while eating SLOWLY that freakin' ice cream.

"Before I answer that question, uhm," I waited for seconds to pass, because I was gonna actually ask if I could buy a serving for that dessert, but I noticed one on my front. "Oh, ice cream!" I sat beside him, and shoved one down my throat. "Mmmm..."

Syaoran chuckled. "We both know that you'll get sick eating that in THAT state, huh?"

"I don't care! Eriol's so damn annoying when it comes to ice creams! He won't even share!" I paused for a while to eat. "Oh, about your question earlier, I was thinking about him, not MR. WEI." I said, and remembered to check my phone. Oh no, thirteen missed calls and ten messages.

"Oh, crap." I whispered, and ate the dessert as fast as I could.

"Sakura." Syaoran sounded so dead serious now. Really, he's bipolar. He's smiling earlier, and I just checked my phone, and when I look up, there, there's a hard expression in his face that I really can't tell what.

I finished the bowl in the fastest time that I could, and dialled Eriol's number. I waited for him to pick up, but Syaoran snatched the phone away from me, and removed the battery from it. He slammed it on the table, and looked at me with his cold and deadly eyes.

"Okay, so what did I do now?" I asked, as curious and as scared as ever.

"So now, will you pay attention and not space out or something!? Erase Wei and Eriol in your damn mind, please!"

I did not dare say anything at all. Syaoran took deep breaths, and began explaining to me. "I'll tutor you damn calculus. We'll arrange the schedule later."

"But?" I asked, because I DO know that there's a "but" in there somewhere.

"There's no but in there!" He angrily stated. "I'm being an angel in here! You're just like Erio-" he paused, but continued after a matter of seconds. "I guess there is, then." He smirked at me, and continued. "BUT you will help me with Tomoyo. I want her to be my partner in the junior ball this February."

ooo

**A/N:** Sorry, that's too long, huh?


End file.
